


Untitled Birthday Fic

by geraineon



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: Written for Kircheis's birthday. This takes place during their years in the academy. Reinhard and Kircheis are both about fifteen years old in this fic. Reinhard asked Kircheis to make a wish for his birthday, and then he tries to fulfill Kircheis's wish. NSFW, blowjob





	Untitled Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about the academy is made up, so if I contradict canon in any way, let me know.

Everything has been going according to the plan so far. Reinhard had managed to wake up earlier than Kircheis; a rare occurrence engineered by sending Kircheis off on a few wild-goose investigations based on a not-entirely fictional suspicion of embezzlement of academy finances in between classes. Kircheis seemed suspicious but went along with it without complaints. It had always mildly annoyed Reinhard that he would wake up to Kircheis staring down at him with a smile. Annerose had even managed to send her Kelsey plum cake a day earlier. He had skillfully intercepted the delivery before Kircheis got back from all the running around.

It was one of the two most special days in the year to Reinhard and it had to be perfect. The day even fell on a Sunday, the only day without any classes and training.

The table for breakfast was set. The cake laid out with candles currently unlit, with a small red box next to it tied up in red ribbons. He had tried to find one in the shade of Kircheis’s beautiful deep red hair, but he was not surprised that all of them fell short.

Well, it made sense that nothing could capture the colour of his friend’s hair, so he had settled on the closest match.

He sat on the bed to the left of Kircheis, waiting for the rare moment to catch his friend as he wakes up. As the darkness of the early morning lifted, light shone through the cracks between the heavyset curtains next to the bed and added a glow to Kircheis’s hair. Unable to help himself, Reinhard reached out and tangled his hand into his friend’s soft curls. It was a very familiar gesture, but he had never been able to do that while Kircheis was asleep before.

That motion seemed to have woken Kircheis up. He shifted, angling towards Reinhard; his eyes opened blearily before focusing on Reinhard who was looking at him.

 “Lord Reinhard, you are up early,” Kircheis said, his voice still a little sluggish from sleep.  

“Good morning and Happy Birthday,” Reinhard said.

 “Thank you. You didn’t have to wake up before me to wish me,” Kircheis said in amusement, getting up from the bed. Reinhard had attempted the same thing the year before, but Kircheis still managed to wake before Reinhard. It had left Reinhard in a bit of a sour mood for the rest of that day.

“Well, that is not all,” Reinhard said. He gestured towards the other corner of the room with his other hand, revealing the carefully set up table. Kircheis’s eyes were immediately drawn to the cake.

“Lady Annerose’s Kelsey plum cake,” he said in wonderment. “The Kaiser allowed her to send it over?”

Reinhard made a face at the mention of the emperor.

Then Kircheis noticed the little red box next to the cake. “And that is from Lord Reinhard?”

Excited, Reinhard then led Kircheis to the table and held out the box to his friend. Kircheis took it in amusement and carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a golden locket with gold chains. Kircheis glanced at Reinhard, who was still waiting in anticipation. He opened the locket.

In the locket was a photograph of Annerose, Reinhard and him back when they were younger.

“Someday we will be together again,” Reinhard said with conviction. “For now, this locket is a reminder of that promise.”

Kircheis touched the locket reverently and then put it on. The knowledge of what the weight around his neck meant was very comforting; his heart was suddenly too full of fondness for his liege and friend.

“And now, we move on to the main event!” Reinhard declared as he lighted up the appropriate number of candles on the cake. “You must make a wish before you blow them out.”

Kircheis just smiled. “Well then, I wish we achieve our dreams sooner rather later.”

“That’s a given. Make another wish.”

“I wish to be by your side,” Kircheis tried again.

Reinhard just shook his head. “That’s what you said last year, and the year before. That’s why I got you the locket. There is no one else besides you that I want by my side. Is there something else you want for yourself?”

Hearing those words, Kircheis felt his heart skip a beat and he was sure that his neck and ear was starting to flush pink. Reinhard had said these words before and he had never doubted them but having them repeated on his birthday after receiving the locket made those words a lot more significant.  

“Kircheis, the candle is dripping onto the cake already, and might ruin the taste. Then that would be a waste of my sister’s effort! Surely there must be something. You can share it with me.”

The image of Reinhard, scowling, arms crossed, his beautiful blond hair that had grown a just little longer than regulations still in a little bit of a tangle from sleep spurred Kircheis to say, “I want to comb your hair.”

“What?”

Initially, Kircheis felt mildly embarrassed that he said it out loud. He blamed his brain for not being fully awake quite yet but as seconds ticked by, he felt a little more emboldened. It was not that strange a request, was it?

“I want to comb your hair, Lord Reinhard,” Kircheis repeated.

He opened his mouth to protest, closed it and thought it over. “Is that really all you want?” he said, sounding uncertain.

“I want everything that you will let me do for you today,” Kircheis said softly.

 “Well, if that’s all that will make you happy… It is your birthday today,” he said, still sounding very doubtful.

“It will make me very happy, Lord Reinhard.”

Reinhard bit his lower lip and looked away. “Fine, just for today.”  

\---

“Are you sure this is truly what you want?” Reinhard asked again as Kircheis slowly and methodically untangled his hair. They had already freshened up for the day, then Kircheis had made him sit in the armchair before he retrieved Reinhard’s brush. It wasn’t surprising that he knew where Reinhard kept it. They have shared a room for years.

The sensation of someone else combing through his hair was so relaxing that he could not help but sigh. It had been a long time since someone else had done this for him. Exactly five years, right before his sister was taken.  

Kircheis just hummed an agreement and continued working through his lustrous locks. There was a long period of contented silence.

“I remember sister used to do this for me every morning,” Reinhard said.

“What else did she used to do for you, Lord Reinhard?” Kircheis murmured.

“As you know, my mother died very early. I do not even remember her. All I remember growing up was my sister,” Reinhard continued, his voice faraway in reminiscence. “She was always there, making sure I’d eat, bath… She was always there to fix my scrapes when I fell. I used to fall sick quite often, and she would make me soup and made sure I stayed in bed.”

“I did remember a time when you were absent from school because of a fever,” Kircheis said.

“And then you came over after school. Sister told me.”

“Lady Annerose turned me away because she did not want me to fall ill as well. I wanted to be there,” Kircheis said. He had been a little disappointed when he was told to go home, despite understanding Annerose’s caution.

“I did get your get-well present.”

 “I’m glad. I was sure Lady Annerose would give it to you.”

“And then you came over two days later, and we had an apple pie together.”

“That’s right.”

They fell into silence again. Kircheis gave Reinhard’s hair a few last brushes before he placed a kiss on the crown of his head, just like how he remembered Annerose would do.

“You still have to eat your cake, Kircheis,” Reinhard commented, seeing the cake that was still left untouched on the table. Usually, Annerose’s cakes get devoured as soon as time permitted; between classes if it arrived during the day, or immediately, if it was during the weekend.

“Yes, Lord Reinhard.” Kircheis considered the cake for a moment. “Will you let me feed you?”

Either it was the magic of a good hair brushing, or the expression on Kircheis’s face when he asked, Reinhard found himself agreeing without any protest.

\---

“Are you sure this is truly what you want?” Reinhard asked yet again.

Kircheis had asked him to wait while he cut the cake for both of them. Then he had manoeuvred Reinhard onto his lap with just enough force that Reinhard would be able to counter easily, so he had allowed himself to be pulled onto his friend’s lap and suddenly felt a little foolish.

“Yes, Lord Reinhard,” Kircheis said again, as he cut a small piece of a slice of the cake and offered it to his friend.

Reinhard obediently closed his mouth around the fork, felt Kircheis pulling the fork away and chewed on the cake. It was delicious, as always.

“You are supposed to eat too, Kircheis. It’s your cake,” Reinhard said after he swallowed that morsel. 

“Yes, Lord Reinhard.” Kircheis took the next bite for himself, his lips lingering on the fork a little to savour the delicious tartness of the plums that contrasted with the sweetness of the cake before he cut another piece for Reinhard.

This time, when Reinhard ate from the fork, he was acutely aware that Kircheis had just eaten from it.

They had shared food all the time before when they were younger, back during the happier days. Reinhard had even stolen from Kircheis’s plate, and sometimes straight from Kircheis’s fork. But somehow, this felt a little different.  

“Lord Reinhard, is something the matter? Was that too much?” Kircheis asked when Reinhard continued to stare at Kircheis’s lips.

 “Lord Reinhard?”

“N-nothing,” Reinhard said quickly, too quickly, choking a little on the cake that was still in his mouth. Concerned, Kircheis patted on his back, trying to sooth Reinhard’s coughing fit.

“I’m sorry, Lord Reinhard, that piece was probably a little too big,” Kircheis said, looking apologetic.

 “I’m fine, Kircheis. I just ate too quickly,” he said, wiping his face clear of the crumbs that he had coughed out. “You can continue.”

“Lord Reinhard, there are still some crumbs on your face,” Kircheis said. He reached for the napkin. “May I?”

Reinhard just nodded wordlessly. Was Kircheis teasing him? Was this something more innocuous? Kircheis has a hidden mean streak that he shows very rarely though Annerose never believed him when he told her about it…

With his permission, Kircheis gently dabbed the crumbs off Reinhard’s face and resumed feeding him. This time, he cut the cake into smaller pieces and continued alternating between offering the piece to Reinhard and eating the cake himself.

Reinhard had concentrated so hard on not thinking about them sharing the same fork that each forkful felt like forever until the slice of cake was finished. Somehow, by trying hard not to think about the fork, all Reinhard could think about was Kircheis’s lips. They looked very soft.  

“Lord Reinhard, let me clean up the table, and then would you like to take a shower?” Kircheis said, cutting into his thoughts.

“Ah, I’ll take a shower now then. Thanks, Kircheis,” Reinhard said, getting off his friend’s lap quickly. Seeing the slightly disappointed expression on Kircheis’s face, Reinhard quickly ran through what Annerose did for him in the past and suggested, “Well, maybe you can help me undress for the shower…”

“I would love to, Lord Reinhard.”

Reinhard just stood awkwardly, waiting for Kircheis’s next move. Kircheis seemed to take forever to put away the plates, wipe down the table, then finally turn back to towards Reinhard and held out a hand. Confused, Reinhard took the offered hand and found himself led into the bathroom.

“Is this alright, Lord Reinhard?” Kircheis asked. “If you are uncomfortable – “

“ – Just undress me, Kircheis,” Reinhard ordered, cutting off Kircheis’s concern.

“Yes, Lord Reinhard,” Kircheis murmured. His long fingers unbuttoned Reinhard’s pyjamas starting from the top. It felt very different from taking off his own clothes and also different from his memory of his sister doing the same. He could almost hear the snap of each individual button in the silence that had enveloped them. Kircheis was standing so close that he could feel the warmth from his body, contrasted with the cool recycled air in the bathroom. He obligingly held out his arms when the last button was undone and felt Kircheis’s hands contact through the cloth as he reached for the neckline. Kircheis’s fingers brushed against his chest and over his shoulders when he pushed his pyjama top over and down his back, letting it drop the tiled bathroom floor.  His breath hitched when Kircheis touched the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and he felt his heart hammering a little harder and something hot pooling down his navel and he suddenly pushed Kircheis’s hand away in panic.

“Lord Reinhard, are you –“

“ – Wait,” Reinhard suddenly said, his voice a high squeak.

“I apologize, Lord Reinhard. That was too forward of me,” Kircheis said, stepping away. Instinctively, Reinhard grabbed Kircheis’s hand, preventing him from stepping back further.

“I just need some time. It’s fine,” Reinhard assured his friend. He still sounded a little hoarse; he thinks he still sounds a little high-pitched, but it was less uncontrolled. Given five minutes, perhaps he could get his other problem under control.

“Will you let me take care of that too, Lord Reinhard?” Kircheis murmured, looking down at Reinhard’s pyjama bottoms which was conspicuously tented.

Reinhard just sputtered incoherently, the mental image of Kircheis going down on him flashing through his mind, before he blurted out, “You’re being very strange today, Kircheis!”

As if he was struck by a sudden realization, Kircheis paled and stumbled away from Reinhard, pulling his hand away from Reinhard’s grasp. “I will let you have your shower now. I am sorry, I need to go, Lord Reinhard,” he said desperately, immediately heading for the door, only to be pulled back again by Reinhard.  

Seeing the distress on his friend’s face, Reinhard had again reached out to stop his friend. The heady atmosphere in the bathroom had entirely dissipated in the face of Kircheis’s pain.

“What’s wrong, Kircheis? You know you can tell me everything,” Reinhard said.

Kircheis just shook his head stubbornly. “It is nothing. I am sorry to have bothered you. Please, just let me go for now.”

It was supposed to be one of the two most important days in the year. Reinhard had planned for this day to be special for his friend. Somehow, before even half the day was over, he had failed, and he was not even sure why.

Noticing Reinhard’s hurt expression through the haze of his own feeling of shock and humiliation at his own misunderstanding, Kircheis exhaled and steeled himself. “Reinhard, I’m in love with you. I’m sorry I misunderstood and took more liberties than I should have. I just need a little bit of time to myself, but this won’t change our relationship.”

Though Reinhard was a little surprised to hear his friend’s confession, he found himself feeling more surprised at how right it sounded. Their relationship was one that was closer than any friendships he has observed, Kircheis was just like his other half. As he mulled over his feelings, he realized that perhaps he had been feeling the same all along. And he did not feel the least bit disgusted at his earlier mental image.

Feeling the seconds drag on, Kircheis attempted to pull away again, only to be stopped by Reinhard yet again.

“Me too,” Reinhard said, a little awkwardly. “So, you can continue.”

The rush of the emotional whiplash from panic and fear that he had ruined everything between them, to elation that he was perhaps not mistaken after all prompted Kircheis to pull his friend into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m relieved,” Kircheis breathed next to Reinhard’s ear. It tickled. “Do you mean what you say about continuing?”

Reinhard’s face reddened and he could feel his flagging erection stirring again. If only his sister could hear this now, she would definitely believe in Reinhard when he complains about Kircheis’s carefully hidden mean streak.

“Don’t be obtuse, Kircheis. It doesn’t suit you,” Reinhard said petulantly.

Kircheis just smiled fondly. “I wouldn’t want to misunderstand. Will you let me take care of that?” he repeated the question from earlier, his fingers lightly resting on Reinhard’s waistband.

Reinhard’s breath hitched as his eyes tracked Kircheis’s fingers. “Please,” he breathed.

Needing no further encouragement, Kircheis kissed Reinhard on the lips and backed him to the wall before dropping down to his knees in front of him. He tugged Reinhard’s pyjama bottoms down, freeing his trapped erection from under the cloth and looked up at Reinhard in askance. The image of Reinhard from this vantage point has been something he had dreamt about; flushed, slightly embarrassed with his eyes turned just slightly away from looking directly at him. Though sometimes, he did dream of Reinhard just ordering him; filthy words coming out unbidden from his well-formed lips. They will just have to work their way there. He was sure Reinhard will take to it as naturally as he will take to the skies; soaring and triumphant.

Reinhard just nodded imperceptibly.

Seeing the go ahead, Kircheis first laid a light kiss on the tip of his erection, then he shifted his hand to give it a firm stroke, putting his other hand on Reinhard’s hip, revelling in the slight jerk of Reinhard’s hips in reaction to that, before taking him slowly with his mouth. Though he has done this countless time in his own dreams, this was the first time he had done something like this. Reinhard tasted like salt. It wasn’t an unpleasant flavour.

He gradually took more, taking care not to move too quickly knowing full well his lack of experience in this area, and moved his hands to fondle Reinhard’s balls. Distantly, he heard Reinhard stifle a gasp, one of his hands flying down to grasp at Kircheis’s head. Looking up again, he was gratified to see Reinhard with his eyes pressed shut and his other hand covering his own mouth in an attempt to stifle his reactions. It was not particularly successful though, with soft cries escaping every so often, coupled with a stray “Kircheis” said like a prayer or a plea.

Kircheis continued playing with his balls as he worked his way up and down Reinhard’s length. He could feel Reinhard growing harder and filling up as he worked, hips unconsciously thrusting into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. Every minute reaction to the swirl of his tongue on the tip of his cock, when he sucked, and when he shifted his hold on his balls, Kircheis faithfully memorized and reproduced. It was a shame that Reinhard’s beautiful crystal blue eyes were closed…

He let Reinhard slip out for a moment, and said hoarsely, “Lord Reinhard, let me see your eyes.”   

“Kircheis,” Reinhard breathed and opened his eyes. The hair that Kircheis had spent so much time brushing has gone a little wild again, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes blown wide with desire. Filled with love for this golden-haired youth, Kircheis took Reinhard’s length as far as he could, choked a little in his effort and sucked. This was all he wanted, to be on his knees, in front of Reinhard. To be with Reinhard. To make Reinhard happy. To give Reinhard everything.

“Wait-,” Reinhard suddenly gasped, trying to push Kircheis off him but Kircheis held fast. “ _Kircheis, I’m gonna_  - ”

Kircheis hummed encouragingly, looking up at his liege and friend.

Reinhard cried as he arched against the bathroom wall, and came, a rush of warm liquid flooding down Kircheis’s throat. It did not even occur to Kircheis to do otherwise; he swallowed as much as he was able to, some escaping at the corner of his lips. The image of Reinhard coming undone was so beautiful that it was impossible to contain the warmth bursting in his heart that he, and only he has seen Reinhard like this.

“Kircheis, you – “ Reinhard sputtered when he had regained his senses.  It seemed impossible, but his face grew even redder at the realization that his friend had just sucked him off and swallowed his come. “Why did you – “ Then, he sighed and gave up. “Are you happy?” he finally asked.

“More than anything, Lord Reinhard. You make me the happiest in the world,” Kircheis said sincerely as he rose to his feet and crushed his lips against Reinhard’s. Reinhard submitted without protest, hands curling around the small of Kircheis’s back as if wanting to weld their bodies together. The taste of his own come was still lingering in their shared kiss.

“You seem to have a problem now too. Let me help you,” Reinhard said, feeling the evidence of it between their bodies. Kircheis just shook his head.

“Today, just let me take care of you,” Kircheis said. “Would you like a shower now?”

Reinhard frowned but did not pursue the issue. “Well, now that we’re both sticky with sweat, let’s just shower together.”  
  
"As you wish, Lord Reinhard."


End file.
